ARASHI!
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: Dia seperti Bagai. Selalu membuat hatiku berantakkan. Aku membencinya. Namun, apakah dia telah meluluhkan hatiku? Aku benar-banar bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. OneShot dari Ling2. NaruXFemSasu


ARASHI!!

Story by Ling-ling Chinese

Pairing : NaruXFemSasu

Disclaimer : Ok deh... Masashi Kishimoto. Pi femSasu-nya punya ling2 *ditabok naru*

Genre : Ling2 suka yang Romantis, tapi ga bisa Romantis... wkwkwk...

Warning : Masih tetep not Yaoi. Berbahagialah yg anti Yaoi dan pecinta NaruSasu, dan menangislah bagi pecinta Yaoi dan Anti SasuNaru!!! *lebay deh*. Tau deh apa lagi.

Summary : Dia seperti Bagai. Selalu membuat hatiku berantakkan. Aku membencinya. Namun, apakah dia telah meluluhkan hatiku? Aku benar-banar bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

***

ARASHI!!

SASUKE'S POV

'DRAP DRAP DRAP!!'

Terdengar suara derap langkah dari kejauhan dan teriakan-teriakan protes darikoridor dikejauhan sana.

Hah...

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku tahu siapa yang akan datang. 'Kenapa saat istirahat aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan ketenangan sih.' runtukku dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok-bukan, lebih tepatnya makhluk berisik yang membuka pintu dengan kasarnya. Sampai-sampai orang yang yang ingin keluar dari kelas tersentak kaget dan tidak jadi keluar kelas. Ranbut pirangnya yang sudah sudah acak-acakan itu semakin acak-acakan sehabis berlari. Peluh membasahi kenaningnya. Dan mata birunya langsung mendapatkan sosokku. Makhluk itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang berisik.

"SASUKE-CHAN!!" teriaknya membahana di seluruh ruangan. Bahkan 2 kelas sebelah pun dapat mendengarnya. Aku menutup telingaku untuk menghindari ketulian yang mungkin sudah banyak dari anak-anak sekelas yang menjadi korbannya sesaat. "Ayo kita makan siang bersa-." Ajaknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depanku.

"Tidak mau." Tolakku tegas sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan sikap acuh.

"Kalau begitu kita KEN-CAN." Ajaknya lagi yang lagi-lagi telah melesat secara tiba-tiba di depanku, dengan penekanan dan nada yang dibuat-buat pada kata 'kencan' dan cengiran khasnya yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini aku mulai kesal. "Sudah kubilang AKU TIDAK MAU, dobe!" ucapku dingin dengan death-glare khas ala Uchiha dan beberapa kata penekanan. Aku membuang mukaku (wah, ling2 mau cari ah~ *ngorek-ngorek tong sampah*) dan berlenggang pergi.

Sekilas wajahnya tampak syok. Namun aku tahu dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Karena setiap hari selalu begitu.

END SASUKE'S POV

***

NORMAL POV

"Dasar bodoh." umpat Shikamaru. "Diajak makan siang saja tidak mau, apalagi kencan. Bodoh." Kata Shikamaru dengan malas-malasan.

"Hahaha... benar. Dasar bodoh. Aku jadi ingin tahu wajahmu saat itu." timpal Kiba membenarkan sambil tertawa.

"Ugh. Habisnya 'kan... kalau langsung ngajak kencan 'kan pasti langsung ditolak...," katanya cemberut. Kedua jari telunjuknya di mainkan seperti Hinata saat malu. Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bodoh. Kalau begitu urutannya terbalik." Umpat Shikamaru lagi dengan malas-malasan. Naruto menautkan kedua alanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Begini Naruto, Seharusnya kau mengajaknya Kencan dahulu. Setelah gagal, baru kau ajak dia makan siang." Jelas Kiba sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa maksud kata 'setelah' itu?! Kau pikir aku akan gagal ya?!!" selidik Naruto.

"'Kan biasanya memang begitu." Tawa Kiba lagi-lagi meledak. "Oh, iya!" terlintas sebuah ide di pikirannya. Dia menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Bagaimana jika kau tidak menemuinya untuk sementara waktu." Kata Kiba menyeringai.

"Hah??" Naruto melongo.

"Kau ini 'LoLa' banget sih...," Kiba mulai kesal. "Tidak menemuinya, ya berarti kau tak menemuinya. Arg!!! Ya pokoknya gitu! Jadi bingung aku!" Kata Kiba (?) pusing sendiri.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya ikut bicara lagi.

"Hehehe...," Kiba mengeluarkan cengirannya lagi. "Kita buat dia merasakan kehilangan Naru. Fufufu...," katanya sambil nyengir setan. *Ling2 ikutan senyum setan*

***

Hari berikutnya rencana Kiba di jalankan. Saat istirahat Naruto tidak mengajak Sasuke makan siang. Berpapasan di jalan pun Naruto hanya menyapa Sasuke sekilas kemudian sambil lalu. Hal itu, berlangsung selama beberapa hari.

Seminggu setelah berjalannya rencana Kiba...

"Sasuke, Sudah beberapa hari ini aku lihat Naruto nyuekin kamu. Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Neji(cewek). Salah satu 'teman' dekat Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi sepertinya dia menjauhimu." Tebaknya.

"Hn."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Itu malah bagus. Aku tak perlu mendengarkan suaranya yang berisik itu." Kata Sasuke dengan acuh.

"Hm... Begitu... " gumam Neji menerawang jauh.

Disisi lain, disuatu tempat. Masih di lantai yang sama. Ada dua orang cewek-maksudku seorang cewek yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya si Uchiha bungsu itu akhir-akhir ini selalu sendirian, un." Kata seorang cewek berambut pirang yang di kucir sebagian.

"Hm. Sepertinya Si Uzumaki-kun akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya." Kata cewek yang satunya. Cewek ini berbeda dengan si pirang. Rambutnya berwarna merah cepak. Wajahnya tak kalah manisnya dengan si rambut pirang. Namun sifatnya lebih tenang di banding si pirang.

"Akhirnya si-pirang-berisik itu tak ada di sampingnya." Katanya denagan tampang jahat.

Si rambut merah menghela nafas panjang. 'bukannya kau sama saja.' Pikirnya dalam hati. "Apa yang kau rencanakan Dei-chan?" tanya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membalas dendam padanya." Katanya dengan tawa jahat seperti yang ada di sinetron-sinetron. "Ayo kita kerjain dia, Sasori-chan."

END NORMAL POV

***

SASUKE'S POV

Hari ini ada kelas gabungan dengan Kelasnya. Guru olahraganya, Maito Gai, entah kenapa bisa sakit. Padahal ada pepatah yang mengatakan orang bodoh tak akan sakit. Karenanya, Anko sensei menggabungkan kelas dan mengajarnya bersama*jadi inget kelas kimia XD*

Kupikir dia benar-benar menjauhiku. Saat Anko sensei memasangkanku dengannya saat pemanasan kelompok, dia menolaknya dan memilih berpasangan dengan Hinata-chan. Aku berpikir itu malah bagus. Karena aku tak akan terhambat olehnya. Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit tidak suka.

Ugh! Apa-apaan ini. Mengapa aku bisa seperti ini?!

Aku menghentikan aktivitaskku membawa peralatan yang akan ku kembalikan ke gudang karena hari ini aku piket. Aku jongkok dan memegang kepalaku frustasi. Karena gudang ada di belakang gedung sekolah, aku tak perlu takut aka ketahuan orang. Karena jarang ada orang yang melewatinya. Apa jadinya jika Sang Uchiha yang selalu sempurna dan selalu berwajah stoic ini kelihatan payah gara-gara orang bodoh itu.

Dia seperti Bagai. Selalu membuat hatiku berantakkan. Aku membencinya. Namun, apakah dia telah meluluhkan hatiku? Aku benar-banar bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini walau mulutku berkata tidak, namun hatiku merindukannya. Senyum yang selama ini ku anggap bodoh, ternyata membuatku rindu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tak merubah posisiku. Tetap jongkok dengan tidak , aku tak menduga kejadian yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku dengan lantang dan menerjang tubuhku. Aku terlempar ketanah dan dia menindihku dari atas. Dan kemudian disusul oleh suara benda pecah belah terjatuh. Aku tak bisa melihat benda apa itu karena orang itu menghalangiku. Yang kulihat adalah ember yanng telah jatuh dan berguling ke sampingku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku melihat kondisi orang yang menindihku tadi, aku dapat menyimpulkan kejadian tadi.

Orang itu, Uzumaki Naruto, saat ini sedang berada di depanku dengan tubuh luka-luka penuh goresan dan darah. Kulihat di sekeliling kami penuh dengan pecahan kaca dan satu ember yang kuperkirakan sebagai wadahnya. Sepertinya Naruto melindungiku dari pecahan kaca yang tadi di tujukan padaku.

Dia menjilati luka-luka yang ada di lengannya agar darahnya berhenti. Aku menyentuh wajahnya yang terkena sayatan kaca. Dia mengerang sedikit karena sakit. Aku sontak menarik tanganku kembali.

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Berusaha menata perasaanku saat ini. "Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan." Lirihku.

Dia mendengar suaraku yang bisa dibilang seperti sebuah bisikan. "Aku menyelamatkanmu." Katanya diiringi senyuman lebar.

Aku melihat senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman polos tanpa beban. Senyuman yang hangat seperti sinar mentari.

"Bodoh! Apa untungnya kau menyelamatkanku. Aku telah melukaimu selama ini." Kataku pelan. Aku memalingkan wajahku, tak mampu menatapnnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Aku terperanjat mendengarnya. Kenapa dia bisa mencintaiku yang seperti ini? Bahkan dia rela menolongku dari bahaya. Apakah dia benar-benar serius??

"A-aku...," gumamku. "Aku benar-benar membencimu." Ucapku dengan lantang di depannya seraya berdiri tiba-tiba. "Aku membencimu." Air mataku memenuhi kelopak mataku. "Mengapa kau membuatku seperti ini...," Air mataku mulai mengalir pelan. Karena aku masih menahan air mataku yang lain. "Kau datang dan pergi tiba-tiba seperti badai. Apa kau tahu perasaanku!"tangisku mulai pecah. Aku ter duduk lagi dengan lemasnya. "Aku berfikir kau seperti yang lainnya. Hanya ingin menjadikanku pajangan dan menginginkan ketenaran." Kataku dalam isakan. Tanganku berusaha menghentikan air mataku. Namun hasilnya nihil. Malah air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Tapi, dengan satu dekapan hangat dari tangannya yang merengkuh diriku dengan erat, Seketika itu juga tangisku berhenti. Aku membalasnya dengan mencengkeram baju kemejanya dan membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Karena aku tahu punggungnya pasti sakit akibat pecahan kaca yang jatuh tadi.

"Akhirnya... " gumamnya. "Akhirnya kau membalasku juga!!!" teriaknya senang sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ternyata rencana Kiba berhasil juga." Katanya senang. He? Apa katanya?

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Kutatap dirinya denngan pandangan heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Ups." Pekiknya. "A-ano... i-itu... " Dia berusaha berkelit. Kutatap matanya semakin tajam. Dia mulai kelabakan. Aku mendesaknya secara mental dengan death-glare andalanku. "Uh... Kiba memintaku menjauhimu untuk mengetahui perasaanmu padaku...," lirihnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Jadi dia ya...," kataku dengan senyum iblis yang siap menghukum anak-anak nakal.

"Uwaaa... Tu-tunggu dulu. Jangan marah pada Kiba. Dia melakukan itu untuk membantuku. Jadi sepenuhnya ini salahku." Katanya berusaha melindungi temannya itu.

Aku menatapnya sang sepertinya sedikit ketakutan. Apa yang dia takutkan dariku dari pada pecahan kaca yang mengoyak punggungnya?! "Sebagai hukumannya...," Aku sengaja menciptakan suasana tegang. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tetaplah bersamaku. Disisiku." Lanjutku akhirnya dengan wajah stoic dan gaya angkuh seperti memerintah.

"Jadi...,"

Perasaan bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. Aku jadi sedikit tersipu karenanya. "Terserah kau meu menganggapnya apa." Kataku masih tetap dengan sikap angkuh dan wajah stoic agar dia tak mengetahui perasaanku yang benar-benar sangat senang. "Ayo ke UKS. Akan kuobati lukamu." Ajakku.

Dia beranjak berdiri dan memelukku. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi.

"Iya. Iya. Ayo." Karena Naruto tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya, aku menyeretnya yang masih memelukku. Aku seperti menyeret anak kecil yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari ibunya. Yah, apa boleh buat... Untuk saat ini, akan kubiarkan dia seperti ini dulu.

~SELESAI~

-

-

CERITA TAMBAHAN

"Hei Dei-chan, sebenarnya kenapa kau membenci Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sasori setelah kejadian itu.

"Oh, itu." Ucapnya. "Karena Sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu! Waktu pertama kali ketemu, dia tidak menghormatiku sebagai senpainya." Katanya memulai. Sasori menautkan kedua alisnya. "Dia selalu menatap orang dengan sikap merendahkan. Namun, bisa-bisanya dia mempesona banyak orang. Lagipula, sepertinya dia menyukai Itachi-senpai'ku'!! Menyebalkan!!! Benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan!!" ceritanya dengan menggebu-gebu dengan nada marah dan benci.

"Cuma gara-gara itu." Kata Sasori sedikit tidak percaya. Namun wajahnya tetap dia buat stoic.

"'Cuma' katamu!! Itachi-senpai itu kekasihku! Tak 'kan ku biarkan dia merebutnya!!" Katanya mulai marah-marah lagi.

"Apa salahnya? Dia 'kan memang cantik. Lagipula Sasuke itu adik Itachi-senpai. Apa salahnya jika adik menyayangi Kakaknya?" kata Sasori dengan tenang dan bijak.

"Adik??"

"Iya. 'Kan sama-sama Uchiha."

"Apa?!" pekik Deidara. "Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka kakak beradik." Teriaknya frustasi.

"'Kan kelihatan dengan sangat jelas. Hampir saja kau mencelakai adik iparmu jika saja Si Uzumaki itu tidak menolongnya. Kau saja yang menutup kemungkinan itu karena dibutakan rasa cemburu." Jelas Sasori secara gamblang dan tanpa basa-basi.

Akhirnya kesalahpahaman itu pun terselesaikan. Saat itu juga Deidara menemui Itachi untuk meminta maaf dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Namun, Itachi tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya itu karena ucapannya terputus-putus oleh isakan tangis. Dengan sabar, Itachi mengelus-elus kepala pirang Deidara.

~END~

KYAAAA!!!! Akhirnya jadi juga One Shotnya.

Hahaha... Lagi-lagi ada saja korban perubahan gender oleh Ling2. Fufufu... Kali ini hanya Sasuke, Neji, Deidara, dan Sasori. Wkwkwkwk... *dibantai*

Hm, kepanjangan nggak ya??? Bisa di bilang romantis ga ya?? Aneh nggak ya?? Itu semua tergantung readernya. Jadi, please review ^^


End file.
